What Neville Isn't
by TheChocolateMuncher
Summary: Susan realizes a little about Neville.


**A/N: The idea for this little ficlet came from a long-ago discussion with my sister about how underestimated Neville was by most people. The only real recognition he got in the First Year was from the famous "10 Points." Even with the help of Lupin, Sprout, and Harry & Crew, it's not until the final book that Neville really shows his full potential. This is my very first ever fan fiction and I'm still a developing writer, as you can see, so feedback and criticism is extremely appreciated. Enjoy.**

The thing you have to remember about Neville is that he isn't stupid.

It's the kind of thing that should seem obvious about a person. But with Neville, a lack of stupidity isn't apparent. Not in the beginning.

He tips over his cauldron and trips on the stairs and doesn't get the joke. But Neville Longbottom is not stupid.

Susan was the one who noticed. They had Herbology together, First Year. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. At first, Neville wasn't noticeable. Of course he wasn't. Everything else about Hogwarts was so exciting and amazing and _magical _that the chubby kid with the frog named Heaven became ostensibly dull. He blended in with everyone else, and for the most part became lost in the excited confusion. Susan had enough on her mind; keeping up with mountains of homework, getting to know the rest of the Hufflepuffs, and long letters to her Auntie kept her busy. Susan tries her best to be nice to Neville, of course, because he looks a little lonely sometimes, and Susan is the kind of person who takes being a Hufflepuff seriously. But when Professor Sprout partners the two up in class one day—first Thursday of October, chilly and soaking wet weather, porridge for breakfast—is when Susan really speaks to Neville for the first time.

It's not that Susan's _bad_ with plants. Not really, not compared to that dim red-headed kid that keeps following Harry around. It's more that she just doesn't _like_ them, you know? They're messy and aggravating and really, flowers aren't particularly exciting either, at least not the ones Sprout teaches in First Year. Neville Longbottom, though, adores anything with leaves. Even the simple Flitterblooms that pairs of students are shoving into twinkling pots seem to delight him. "Hey," Susan tells him as he smoothes out some dirt, "you're really good at this. Herbology, I mean."

Neville smiles at her, just a little flushed. "Thanks. You're pretty good at it too."

Shaking her head, Susan mutters, "No… not like you are."

With a shrug, Neville turns back to methodically evening out his beloved potting soil, and that was that. The class finishes up and Susan heads back up to the castle amidst the small gaggle of Hufflepuffs to wash up before Transfiguration.

That evening at dinner, Susan is gulping down her goblet of pumpkin juice while Hannah tucks into sausages beside her. "You know that kid in Gryffindor, Neville? The quiet one with the black hair?"

Hannah swallows her mouthful. "Yeah, I've seen him. Why?"

"I just was thinking today… Neville's really good with Herbology. I think he must be the best one in our year at plants, even better than Hermione probably."

Giving her a smile and nod, Hannah says, "Uh-huh, Professor Sprout loves him."

Susan agrees, Hannah spears another greasy sausage on her fork, and the girls start a conversation about the break-up of the Weird Sister's lead singer with his latest girlfriend.

For the rest of the year, Susan notices Neville more. Not in a fancying, crush kind of way, because it's not like that, although Susan has her suspicions about Hannah. It's more that Susan realizes… Neville is bright. And even though where Neville excels in is with plants, he's good with Charms, too. Potions is really his only weak spot, but from stories she's heard from the Gryffindors, Susan can't help but think that if Professor Snape didn't bully Neville so much during Potions, he's be much better at it. 

The important thing you have to realize about Neville, Susan knows now, is that he isn't stupid. Neville? He has _potential_. And sooner or later, the rest of the school better notice.


End file.
